Separatist Droid Army
The Separatist Droid Army was the most massive droid army in history that was created and used by the armed forces of the Confederacy of Independent Systems in an effort to secure power throughout the galaxy during the Clone Wars. It comprised battle droids from the Trade Federation's army and other corporations that allied themselves with Count Dooku's Separatist movement. The Separatist army had several skilled commanders in charge of various campaigns through the Clone Wars—most notably General Grievous, Fenn Shysa, informal leader of the Mandalorians, Sev'rance Tann, Asajj Ventress, and Durge. History Formation of the Confederacy of Independent Systems What would ultimately become a Separatist army originally began as several immense forces comprised almost exclusively of droids.Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary When merged, these formed a colossal army numbering in the quintillions.Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections Army's first engagement at the Battle of Geonosis.]] The land elements encompassed an enormous ground force which comprised battle droids and ground attack vehicles. The ground forces utilized many vehicles, such as the Heavy Missile Platform, the ''Hailfire'' droid tank, and the aquatic Manta droid subfighter. The Droid Army also employed a large space force, with a number of different types of droid starfighters, such as ''Vulture'' droid starfighter. The various services were eventually reorganized into the Separatist Droid Army by Count Dooku. Dooku would eventually deploy the new Separatist army to overthrow the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary—it was countered by the Jedi-led Grand Army of the Republic. This droid army drew upon of the battle droids of the Trade Federation, the Techno Union , the Commerce Guild , the InterGalactic Banking Clan, the Corporate Alliance, and other independent Separatist factions. These groups were subtly manipulated by Darth Sidious to expand their forces in response to seemingly random attacks of piracy from groups like the Nebula Front, which were also controlled by the Sith Lord. Coupled with a series of assassination led to these groups being led by leaders that Darth Sidious could control.Cloak of Deception'' Under his orders, these corporate giants began to purchase huge orders of battle droids from the millions of factories controlled by companies such as Baktoid Combat Automata, Colicoid Creation Nest, and Haor Chall Engineering over a decade before the start of the Clone Wars.The New Essential Chronology While the Invasion of Naboo provided an inkling of what was to come, it was not until Count Dooku deployed over a million B1 battle droids, one hundred thousand B2 super battle droids, and three thousand droidekas, plus many other types, at the Battle of Geonosis in 22 BBY that the Republic understood the scope of the threat, thus the clone Wars had begun.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones While the Confederacy had an enormous number of soldiers, they initially lacked proper military leadership. Command of the army was initially given to Count Dooku's protégé Sev'rance Tann, a Chiss general, whose penchant for personal combat made her a counter to the Jedi. However, she was killed early on in the war by Echuu Shen-Jon. She was soon replaced by the Kaleesh warlord known as General Grievous. After proving to Count Dooku that his cybernetic enhancements were sufficient by defeating Asajj Ventress and Durge aboard the Trenchant space station, Grievous was formally awarded the title of Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies.The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War. Other commanders besides Ventress and Durge were Fenn Shysa, Spar, and Alto Stratus, who held lesser commands in various battles through the war. The Clone Wars s on Hypori.]] Backed by the millions of warships comprising the Confederate Navy, the Separatist challenged the rule of the Republic across the galaxy, beginning in 22 BBY, with the outbreak of the Clone Wars. Though initially outnumbered as of the start of 21 BBY, the Separatist forces had grown in strength by the time of the Mission to Vjun in 20 BBY to the point where Count Dooku questioned the need for continual subterfuge between the governments and thought the Separatists could simply win outright. The strategy of the Separatists could be thought of as exceptionally defensive—their deployment at the start of the war was designed to deflect any attack on their territory, while they continued to build up the strength of their military. Though this frustrated some Republic generals such as Mace Windu, it also allowed the Republic time to muster its own forces to challenge the Separatists—exactly as the Darth Sidious intended. The first offensive moves on the part of the Confederacy sought not immediate victory, but instead to deny the Republic advantages and sow fear among the civilians. They also sought to discredit or kill those on the Confederate side who would end the war too swiftly. ]] During this time, the Confederacy instead worked on projects such as chemical weapons like swamp gas, Trihexalophine1138, and a clone-targeting nanovirus.Star Wars: Republic However, since no army won by retreating, the Confederacy was soon on the move, seizing planets left and right in a string of victories. After his existence was officially revealed to Republic forces at the Battle of HyporiStar Wars: Clone Wars, General Grievous became known as the architect of the Separatists' victories—on his orders, he brought about by his hatred for the Republic and the modifications to his mind, the army was responsible for immense amounts of carnage and destruction. The Clone Wars saw the devastation of over a thousand worlds, including Atraken, Honoghr, and Humbarine. These horrors, perpetrated by droids and alien species, led to much of the prejudice that ruled the galaxy a generation later. The Clone Wars was essentially one giant game against the galaxy, and, like every game, it had a closing move. Desperate to throw the Jedi off his trail, Darth Sidious ordered General Grievous to carry out an attack on Coruscant. Hundreds of millions of droids swarmed the planet, successfully distracting the Jedi from their search. The attack was a ruse to draw Anakin Skywalker over to the dark side of the Force and eliminate Count Dooku. While initially successful, the battle ended in a rout when Generals Kenobi and Skywalker arrived with the Open Circle Fleet and defeated the Separatist while rescuing the Supreme Chancellor.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith The defeat did not end there, though, as days later Kenobi killed Grievous on Utapau and Darth Vader—formerly Anakin Skywalker—executed the Separatist Council on Mustafar. After completing his murder spree, Vader used the master control signal to transmit the order to deactivate all the Confederate droids across the galaxy in 19 BBY. On planets as distant as Murkhana, the droids simply deactivated immediately when the order was relayed, much to the confusion of the commanders, thus bringing an official end to the Clone Wars. Separatist holdouts Conflicts The new Galactic Empire was swift to absorb the remnants of the Separatist Droid Army into their ranks, including the DSD1 dwarf spider droids of the Commerce Guild, the IG-100 MagnaGuard, and the Armored Assault Tanks of the Trade Federation. These units were used to force the once-Separatists strongholds to join the Galactic Empire. Many LM-432 crab droids and B3 ultra battle droids found their way to Carida, where they were used to help train stormtroopers in 19 BBY. Many Scorpenek annihilator droids were studied by the Imperial Department of Military Research before being shipped to the Emperor's citadel on Byss.The New Essential Guide to Droids on Geonosis.]] However, not all Separatist droids became parts of the Imperial Army. Some worlds, such as Enarc, still used battle droids against the new Empire and refused to surrender, thus resulting in the formation of the Separatist holdouts in 19 BBY. Also, the Geonosian Gizor Dellso reactivated a portion of the army on Mustafar in 11 BBY, requiring the 501st Legion to storm the planet afterward. This resulted in a large faction of the Separatist holdouts to fall, thus resulting in a fragmentation of the Confederacy.Star Wars: Battlefront II Also, a few droid units would be recovered and re-programmed by various beings, such as the Vagaari, who would later use a droideka during their attempted destruction of the remains of Outbound Flight, years after the Battle of Endor.Outbound Flight Other independent factions were able to seize some droids for their own purposes on a number of occasions. Notable examples would be the B2 battle droids that later became the famous Orange Panthacs, the slaughter of an Imperial garrison on Jaguada's moon after a group of smugglers reactivated the leftover droids there''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader, or the use of droideka Mark IIs by Tyber Zann in the Galactic Civil War.Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' Some droids were not shut down. The droids of Geonosis did not require a control ship to activate and deactivate, as discovered by Plo Koon and Ki-Adi Mundi during the Battle of Geonosis. Therefore, the droid "leftovers" from Geonosis survived the deactivation. Wedge Antilles found this out the hard way after his X-wing crashed on Geonosis during the Galactic Civil War in 3 ABY.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike. Following the Rebel's retreat from the planet, the Imperial Stormtroopers utterly destroyed the remaining droids of the last surviving stronghold of the Separatist holdouts, which ultimately brought an official end to the organization itself. Post-Confederacy and Independence Following the desolation of the Separatist holdouts, some droids where not shut down, but managed to form their own societies, after all that.... On Arzid, a squad of E4 baron droids overthrew the existing government to rule the settlement. Surviving A-series assassin droids returned to the wilds of Kashyyyk. There was also a case where several dozen Manta droid subfighters founded a colony on Mon Calamari, where they formed a symbiotic relationship with some native Quarren.. During the Yuuzhan Vong War, Jedi Klin-Fa Gi along with Uldir Lochett encountered a type of drone on Wayland that had somehow not been deactivated, it is possible it was a droid tri-fighter.Emissary of the Void Members Droid infantry Infantry dispensers *B1 battle droid dispenser *B2 battle droid dispenser *Buzz droid generator *Droideka dispenser Organic infantry Ground vehicles Aerial vehicles *Belbullab-22 starfighter *C-9969 landing craft *C-9979 landing craft *Droid Tri-Fighter *Heavy Missile Platform *Hunter-Seeker droid *Long Range Air Attack Mechanism *Mechanized Assault Flyer *Porax-38 Starfighter *Trandoshan dropship *Vulture Droid Aquatic weapons *Crab Cannon *''Manta'' droid subfighter *Mini-Sub *Ocean Troop Transport *''Ostracoda''-class gunboat *Quarren scout pod *Separatist Sub-Carrier *Trade Federation submarine Transport vehicles *Trade Federation troop carrier *Multi-Troop Transport *Multi-Utility Transport Turrets |A Separatist Proton cannon at the Battle of Ryloth.]] *Anti-aircraft gun *Anti-craft turret *Beam cannon turret *DF.9 anti-infantry battery *Flak gun *Particle cannon turret *Proton cannon *Sentry gun *Trandoshan Rocket Turret Appearances *''Star Wars: The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact * * *''One Battle'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Odds'' * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Orders'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel }} Non-canonical appearances *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''You can’t hit the brakes in space'' *''Orders are orders'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Sources *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Inside the Worlds of Attack of the Clones'' *''The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War'' Notes and references Category:Separatist military units de:Droidenarmee der Separatisten hu:Szeparatista Droidhadsereg fi:Separatistien droidiarmeija